Cameras using a solid state image sensor such as a charge coupled device (CCD) and a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor have been rapidly distributed. To increase resolution of a camera, a degree of pixel integration of a solid state image sensor is increased. Also, the size and weight of a camera is being reduced through improvement of performance of a lens optical system included in a camera.
In general, a lens optical system of a compact camera uses a lot of lenses including one or more glass lenses to secure performance of the lens optical system. However, in case of a glass lens, a manufacturing cost is relatively high and conditions for forming/processing are restricted, so that it may be difficult to make a compact lens optical system.
Accordingly, there is a demand to develop a lens optical system capable of addressing the above issue. In other words, a lens optical system capable of exhibiting superior performance and high resolution and being made compact and lightweight needs to be developed.